


This Is Why You Don't Go to the Gym

by janetimothyfreeman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Based on a Tumblr Post, Body Part Kinks, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gymnastics, Gyms, Horny Sherlock, M/M, Muscles, Push Ups, i guess, sit ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt from <a href="http://ben-batches-of-cucumber.tumblr.com/post/107778877284/but-imagine-sherlock-going-to-the-gym-with-john">ben-batches-of-cucumber</a>:</p><p>"But imagine sherlock going to the gym with john and in only 10 minutes he has to sit on the cold floor to cool himself down bc he’s hard af and watching John doing 10 minutes of push ups sit ups and running on the treadmill, and seeing those biceps triceps and abs is making him all sweaty and John just grins to himself (◕‿◕✿)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Why You Don't Go to the Gym

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something to make me go back to the fiction world, because I need to finish The Lost Diaries, but I couldn't find the will to do so.
> 
> Thank you for this loooovely idea! :D
> 
> Jane.

_I am in great danger_ , Sherlock thinks to himself as he surrenders to the dangerous mind games he’s being forced to play. He decides that a low profile would be better for this kind of situation, so he sits on the floor, hoping the coldness can help soothing his painful places.

He looks at the other wall and, unfortunately, there’s a mirror there. Sherlock can’t escape the image of John with tight pants and no shirt on, running on the treadmill, all sweaty and glorious, his blond hair dripping wet and his torso glowing as the powerful muscles contract and relax, contract and relax… It’s hypnotic.

“Sherlock? What are you doing?”

The detective can feel himself startled for a bit, but he is used to this occasions, so he just (try to) reply cooly. “I’m resting for a little bit, John. I’m not used to this level of exercises.”

Both know it’s a lie, since Sherlock can run as faster as John does and the treadmill is nothing compared to that. However, John only smiles with the edges of his mouth and keeps running.

“And also”, Sherlock says, “I was worried because of the scar on your shoulder. And your leg.”

“Nah, that is nothing. I know my limits, for sure, but it’s not that bad, Sherlock. I can still do a lot of exercises like before. For example…” He stops the treadmill, jumping off it, and lays on a mat next to Sherlock. “I can do one hundred sit ups very quickly without harming myself.” And, to prove himself so, John starts doing them.

Sherlock can only stare at those abs contracting and relaxing even more powerfully now, his mouth dry from lust and a fairly obvious attraction to John. If he wasn’t so horny before, now he can feel his erection painfully hard. He wants to trace those muscles with his bare hands and licks those beautiful nipples at the same time, feel the abs contracting beneath his hands as he makes John arches and-

“See?” John smiles as soon as he finishes. “And I can even do push ups with only three fingers on each hand.”

Now Sherlock knows his doomed, because he can see John’s round and muscular arse and also his cock from behind. And John sometimes pushes himself up more, so he can clap, and Sherlock can see even more, and if his mouth was dry before, now it’s a complete desert, there’s no moisture at all.

“John?” Sherlock says with a rough voice. “Our time here is up.”

And John can feel the bossy tone and only smirk to himself as he stands up and follow Sherlock to changing room of the gym. He knows he won’t be allowed to shower and they will make out as soon as they enter the flat. Sherlock being this horny - of course John noticed - perhaps he’ll be asked to play the role of Captain.

He lets a small chuckle, feeling his chest warm. He doesn’t mind it at all.


End file.
